moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Science fiction
Speculative fiction, more commonly referred to as science fiction, is a blanket term that relates to several different subgenres of fictional media. In layman's terms, stories set within the speculative fiction genre take place in a setting where the accepted laws that govern its internal reality are radically different from that of the real world. This includes material that may reflect an individual’s spiritual and/or religious beliefs. Speculative fiction may be broken down into several key subgenres, the most noted of which is science fiction, which itself can be sub-categorized into any number of different mini-genres. Other forms of speculative fiction include stories with elements of horror, stories with elements of fantasy, superhero fiction, alternative history and any combinations thereof. The science fiction genre can include several sub-classifications, blending elements of other genres such as, :* Alien fiction :* Cyberpunk :* Dystopic future :* Sci-fi horror :* Space opera :* Steampunk :* Superhero fantasy These too may be combined with one another to form any number of colorful storytelling settings. Alien fiction relates to stories involving extraterrestrials. They may take place in any time era, but are usually found in the modern era or in a future reality. Modern-era extraterrestrial tales often involve plotlines relating to alien visitation and/or abduction, First Contact scenarios, government conspiracies to cover up the existence of extraterrestrials and alien invasions. Cyberpunk relates to postmodern science fiction, which generally takes place in a near future reality and involves advanced technology and how it relates to the human condition. Cyberpunk stories often feature advanced computer technology, computer hacking, development of artificial intelligences and the consequences of what happens when any of these aspects are abused. Author William Gibson is often regarded as the father of the Cyberpunk subgenre. Dystopic future stories take place in the near or far future and include a setting where civilization is in societal and/or technology decline. They are tales of a postmodern Dark Ages where the world as we would otherwise know it has suffered great hardship, usually as a result of a global conflict or extraterrestrial interference and showcases the daily struggles of those trying to survive in such an environment. These stories have also been labeled as Post-Apocalyptic. Horror fiction is a subgenre of speculative fiction that strikes at the very core of the human condition, eliciting the basest of all emotions – fear. Horror stories present one or more key characters and trap them in a situation where their livelihood or that of those they love is threatened by a force beyond their control. As it relates to science fiction, horror stories often employ monstrous entities, otherworldly creatures or science gone awry. Some of the more notable blendings of the science fiction and horror genres are presented in the Aliens film series, where a predatory race of xenomorphs stalk unsuspecting humans and kill them. Another example includes the companion franchise Predator, which operates off a similar structure but with a wholly different race of alien. The Fantasy genre is its own unique and colorful array of storytelling devices, relying mostly on supernatural and/or mystical conventions and an otherworldly setting that is generally bereft of modern technology. The settings featured in a Fantasy story may take place in the distant past, or on an imaginary world or “realm” that is completely separate from that of any tangible reality that normal humans have access to. Fantasy stories involve magical creatures and races ranging from dwarves to dragons. In popular culture, the fantasy genre is predominantly of the medievalist form, especially since the worldwide success of The Lord of the Rings and related books by J. R. R. Tolkien. In its broadest sense, however, fantasy comprises works by many writers, artists, filmmakers, and musicians, from ancient myths and legends to many recent works embraced by a wide audience today. The umbrella of the Fantasy genre can be broken down into traditional medievalist fantasy to sci-fi fantasy, swords & sorcery (sometimes referred to as sword and sandal), adventure and superhero fantasy. Superhero fantasy is its own breed of speculative fiction. As its name implies, it relates to characters who take on a heroic demeanor and are usually gifted with any number of enhancements that aid them in crime-fighting. These enhancements can range from gifted physical prowess, an elevated intellect, access to hi-tech weaponry and equipment or the development of superhuman abilities such as super-strength, telekinesis or flight. Superheroes often adopt a colorful costume to conceal their features and evoke a striking image before their adversaries or onlookers. They also often refer to themselves by a code name, which again, is used to help conceal their true identities from their villains. Superhero fantasy branches all mediums, but is most prominent in comic books, manga and anime. 0-9 * 10 Cloverfield Lane * 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012) * 20 Million Miles to Earth (1957) * 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) * 2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984) * 3-Headed Shark Attack A * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) * Alien * Alien: Resurrection * Alien³ * Alien vs. Predator * Aliens * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Arcade * At the Earth's Core (1976) * Atragon (1963) * Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957) * Attack the Block B * Battle Beyond the Stars (1980) * Battle Beyond the Sun (1959) * Battle for the Planet of the Apes * Blob, The (1958) * Blob, The (1988) * Beneath the Planet of the Apes * Bride, The (1985) * Bride of Frankenstein, The (1935) C * Carrie * Chopping Mall * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * Cowboys & Aliens * Cloverfield * Creature from the Black Lagoon * Curse of the Fly D * Dr. Who and the Daleks * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * Day the Earth Stood Still, The (1951) * Destroy All Monsters (1968) * District 9 (2009) E * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Ewok Adventure, The (1984) * Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (1985) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Europa Report (2013) * Eve of Destruction (1991) * Elysium (2013) F * Family Guy: Blue Harvest * Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side * Family Guy: It's a Trap! * Fifth Element, The * Flash Gordon (1980) * Flatliners (1990) * Fly, The * Fly, The (1986) * Fly II, The * Frankenstein (1931) * Frankenstein (1994) * Frankenstein (2004/II) * Frankenstein 90 (1984) * Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965) * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943) * Frankenstein Unbound (1990) G * Galaxy of Terror (1981) * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964) * Gigantis the Fire Monster (1955) * Ghost of Frankenstein, The (1942) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) * Godzilla (1998) * Godzilla (2014) * Godzilla 1985 * Godzilla 2000 * Godzilla: Final Wars * Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack * Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla * Godzilla vs. Destoroyah * Godzilla vs. Gigan * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II * Godzilla vs. Megalon * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster * Godzilla's Revenge * Gojira * Green Slime, The H * Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996) * Humanoids from the Deep (1980) * Humanoids from the Deep (1996) * Hunger Games, The I * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Independence Day (1996) * Invaders from Mars (1953) * Invaders from Mars (1986) * Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973) * Invisible Agent (1942) * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Invisible Man's Revenge, The (1944) * Invisible Woman, The (1940) * Island, The * It Came from Beneath the Sea J * Jason X (2002) K * King Kong Escapes * King Kong vs. Godzilla L * Laserhawk M * Metropolis * Monolith (1993) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Mothra (1961) * Mutant Girls Squad (2010) N * Not of This Earth (1957) * Not of This Earth (1988) O P * Pacific Rim * Phase IV (1974) * Phantom Creeps, The * Planet of the Apes (1968) * Planet of the Apes (2001) * Predator * Predator 2 * Predators * Prometheus Q R * Resident Evil * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Return of Godzilla * Return of the Fly * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Robots * Rodan S * Serenity * Son of Frankenstein (1939) * Son of Godzilla * Spaceballs * Species (1995) * Species II (1998) * Species III (2004) * She-Wolves of the Wasteland (1988) * Species: The Awakening (2007) * Speed Racer (2008) * Stargate * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Star Trek: Generations * Star Trek: First Contact * Star Trek: Insurrection * Star Trek: Nemesis * Star Trek * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Star Trek Beyond * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens * Star Wars Episode VIII * Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Super 8 * Surrogates T * Terminator, The * Terminator: Genisys * Terror of Mechagodzilla * Thing from Another World, The * Transformers * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: Age of Extinction U V * Varan the Unbelievable (1962) * Virus W * War of the Gargantuas (1966) * War of the Satellites (1958) * Weird Science (1985) X * Xtro (1983) * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter (1991) * Xtro 3: Watch the Skies (1995) Y * Yog, Monster from Space (1970) Z * Zathura: A Space Adventure See also * Science fiction films Category:Films by genre